She's More Than Just A Robot: The What If Chapters
by Gorillazfan-102
Summary: These are the "What If" Chapters of my other story "She's More Than Just A Robot". You know things That I would Have Put in But just hadn't thought of them at the time. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1: Accidental Walk In

**I'm still working on the sequel of "She's More Than Just A Robot" But Don't worry I'll get it up soon.  
Until then, I've decided to post a "What if" Fanfic for you guys.**

**This is a fanfic of what if chapters for the story "She's More Than Just A Robot" like what if I had wrote something else in the story instead of what I ****currently ****have written down.**

**Since this is a What If fanfic of the story  
****The Chapters are going to be all random like all mixed up Just to let you Know. T****his is a "What If" Chapter for Chapter 9 of the story e****njoy! -Gorillazfan-102**

**Jacob's POV.**

I was in the shower bathing while whistling a random tune. It was very relaxing having a hot shower after a very rough day. Once I was all finished, I stepped out of the shower and began to dry myself off. As I began to dry my hair, I heard the lift come down and quickly wrapped a towel around myself.

The door opened and I saw Murdoc stumble in all drunk. He was about to fall over however I had managed to catch him on my shoulder. Suddenly I heard a retching noise come from his throat and then he vomited all over me and himself.

"Aagh! Yeeuck!" I exclaimed.

I looked over and saw that the shower was a bathtub combo and decided to clean Murdoc up before giving myself another shower.  
I stripped him down to his boxers and placed him in the bathtub and turned the hot water on and let the tube fill up.

I took a wash cloth and squeezed a bunch of shower gel on it and began to scrub Murdoc down. Once I had him all cleaned up I turned the water off and drained all the water out of the tub.

Once the tub was all drained out, I placed my hands under his arms and lifted him out of the tub and carried him to his bedroom. I gently laid him on top of his bed and looked down at him.

"Wait right here I'll get you some new clothes." I told him.

Murdoc looked over to me with and emotionless expression and replied with a grunt.

I went over to his closet and pulled out a grey short sleeved T-shirt and a pair of black pants, then walked back over to where he was.  
I sat him up and slid the shirt on him with ease, however it took some effort getting the pants on because of how tall he was.  
Once I had him all dressed I looked down at him and heard him whisper something. I leaned in closer to hear what he said.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." I said softly.

Suddenly Murdoc pulled me down and kissed me directly on the lips. He had a firm grip on my shoulders and held me close to him as he kissed me. I broke away gasping in complete shock and disgust.

Murdoc looked at me and smiled. "I said thank you sweet face."

I quickly rushed out of the bedroom and back to the bathroom and gave myself another shower.  
I was worried that Murdoc would come back in the bathroom, so I decided that I would dry myself off in my bedroom.

I rushed to the lift and pressed the button to my room. Once the doors opened I ran inside and began drying myself off. A bunch of water was dripping from my hair so I decided I would dry my hair first.

But as I did my door opened and I heard a gasp. I looked up to see Cyborg Noodle standing in the doorway with new clothes in her hands. I would have to assume they were clothes for me, because I was in need of some new clothes. She continued staring at me with her emerald eyes and her lips parted.  
She was so cute.

I watched as Cyborg Noodle dropped everything and ran out of the doorway. I quietly giggled to myself.

She may be a robot but she's more than just that I can tell.

**I'm still working on the sequel but don't worry I'll have it up soon. This is just one of the chapters for my what if fanfic. Leave some reviews for me and I'll comtinue. Also give me some Ideas on what you want to happen in the sequel for my story "She's More Than Just A robot."**

**P.S. Sorry that I haven't been here in awhile I was busy and my wrist was hurting. Also I have graduated from Highschool. Hope to hear from you soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Forbidden Love

**Here's another what if chapter that I would of put in but hadn't a little bit if lemon in this one.  
****You might want a tissue box just in case. Enjoy and tell me what ya' think.**

**P.S. Just a reminder that this is a "What If" story so the chapters are going to be random.  
Enjoy!**

**Chapter 18**

I stared with wide eye's at the ghost before me. He looked to be about Seventeen or Eighteen years old. His skin color was a dark brown like Russel's, and his hair was jet black.  
He was wearing a grey hoodie, a pair of jeans that sagged a little, and a pair of white sneakers.

"Yo what's up?" He asked in sort of hip-hop like fashion.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"What, you don't recognize your own cousin?" He asked all surprised.

"No, I don't sorry." I replied.

"No need to be, after all you were only a baby when we met lil' cuz'." He answered back.

"Wait, you're my cousin?" I asked all suprised.

"Yeah man, I'm your older cousin." He answered back.

"Name's Richard." He extended his hand out to me.

I tried to shake it but my hand just went right through his. He just laughed and turned around looking up at the three band members who were just as shocked as I was. Suddenly his eye's landed on Russel.

"Hey, yo Russ! How ya been?" He asked all excited.

Russel looked at Richard all confused.

"How do you know who I am man?" He asked.

"Don't you remember? I'm your cousin too. We used to hang out together when we were kids man." Richard replied.

"Oh yeah, now I remember!" Russel exclaimed. "I used to call you Lil' Richard!"

"Wait, I'm confused." I exclaimed. "If you're my cousin, wouldn't that make Russel my..."

"Your oldest cousin." Richard finished my sentence.

"WE'RE COUSINS?" Russel exclaimed all shocked.

"Yes, A few months after you moved out, Jacob was born." Richard explained.

"On the day I died, your family celebrated his birth and invited me over. During the party I was about to call you and tell you about him. When suddenly out of nowhere, a crazy dude busted into the house and shot everyone but Jacob, including me man." He continued to explain.

Me, 2D and, Russel all gasped at what he told us.  
Murdoc on the other hand just bursted out laughing. Richard looked up at him.

"You think something's funny?" He asked sternly.

"Actually, yes." Murdoc replied and continued to laugh. "I was the one who came there and robbed the place."

He then looked over at me and slowly walked over towards me. "And the only person that survived was a Pathetic, Little, Itty, Bitty, Baby." He said with an evil smirk.

I slowly backed away from him but he grabbed my shoulder. I winced from sudden pain, I still hadn't recovered from my injuries yet. Murdoc seemed to take notice to this and squeezed my shoulder harder, digging his sharp nails into my skin and drawing a whole bunch of blood.

He started to see tears run down my face and began to laugh.  
"Wot's wrong, does this hurt? Awww, Go on!, Cry like a baby!" Murdoc taunted as he continued to cackle.

Suddenly there were loud footsep's and Murdoc was suddenly knocked to the floor.

"Murdoc just leave him alone!" Russel shouted.

Murdoc got up and dusted himself off. "Whatever, that little runt's not even worth my time!" Then he stormed off.

Russel then walked over and looked down at me. "Hey man, you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks." I answered.

I looked over to were Richard was standing (well actually floating but you get the picture.)

"So Richard, Why did you come here any way?" I questioned.

"I came to let you know about the danger that's going to come to this island." Richard explained.

"Danger, what do you mean?" I asked.

"Pirates man, Pirates." He replied. "They'll be here in less than a month. You need to be prepared when they come. Otherwise you'll be done for man."

Suddenly I noticed Richard was beginning to fade away.

"Wait! I don't want to this alone! I don't even know how to control my spiritual abilities!" I exclaimed.

"You will learn to control them, You're a smart boy." He replied as continued to fade away. "And you're never alone. You got me, and everyone else that cares about you, remember that lil' cuz."

With that he disappeared back inside my body.

Later that evening when everyone was asleep, I continued to wander around the island, wondering about what Richard had told me.  
Suddenly I felt that I needed to go see Cyborg Noodle.

"I don't care what Murdoc says. He needs to learn a little thing called 'Respect'." I told myself.

I went to the lift and snuck down to Cyborg's cupboard. I quietly opened the door and peaked inside. There she was.

I didn't see Murdoc so I figured the coast was clear.

I crept inside the cupboard and closed the door behind me and walked up to her. Suddenly she turned around and saw me.  
I stared at her for a minute and noticed that she was barefooted. I had to assume it was because of the hot air inside the cupboard.

"Jacob-kun, Please you must leave. I don't want Master knowing that you're here." She said all worried.

"I don't care if he finds me. I love you Cyborg and nothing is going to change that." I replied

Suddenly my watch started beeping. I looked at it and was surprised at what I found.

"Locator chip detected?" I said aloud.

"What is it Jacob-kun?" Cyborg asked as she removed her gloves and tossed them to the side.

"It's my watch. It says it's detected a locator chip." I explained.

I looked at Cyborg Noodle for a minute thinking I might have an explanation.

"Hold still Cyborg." I told her. Then I held up my wrist and spoke into my watch.

"Computer Watch, scan Cyborg Noodle."

**"NOW SCANNING SUBJECT: CYBORG NOODLE."** It said with it's computerized voice.

A small Blue light emitted from my watch and began scanning Cyborg Noodle up and down.

**"COLLECTING DATA." **Once it finished scanning her it spoke again.** "LOCATOR CHIP DETECTED WITHIN SUBJECT: CYBORG NOODLE."**

My eye's widened in realization. _"That must explain why Murdoc was able to find us so easily."_ I thought.

I got out my toolbox that Murdoc had given me and got a pare of tweezers out. I opened up the side of her head and found the locator chip.  
I could tell which one was the locator chip, because the one I placed in Cyborg Noodle has my initials on it.

I took the tweezers and carefully removed the locator chip that Murdoc had placed inside her.  
Once I did I closed the compartment in the side of her head back up, then crushed the chip and threw it in the trash can.

"Thank you Jacob-kun." Cyborg looked up at me and smiled.

"Your welcome." I replied. Then I leaned in and kissed her.

**Author's POV.**

Jacob held Cyborg Noodle close to him as he kissed her very passionately. But as he did, he slid his hand up underneath her black vest. She moaned softly in his mouth as she undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants.

"Cyborg...No.. not here." Jacob told her.

"It's okay the camera's have been turned off." She whispered in his ear as she slowly unzipped his pants.

"Trust me, Jacob-kun." She whispered in his ear.

Jacob groaned as Cyborg Noodle knelt down, and released his length from inside his boxer shorts.

Her tongue gently swiped at his tip, causing him to let his head fall back and gasp.  
Jacob's hands found their way to Cyborg Noodle's hair. He curled his fingers, gently massaging her scalp as her lips descended upon him to the hilt.

Jacob bit his lip as Cyborg Noodle's tongue circled his cock from tip to base, paying special attention to the base of his head. Jacob suddenly began to sweat. Cyborg Noodle was making it very difficult to hold back. The pleasure that he was getting from her doing this was like no other.

Cyborg then grazed her tongue across Jacob's tip so slowly that he winced in agony.

Jacob then gently pushed at her shoulders signaling for her to stop.

Cyborg pulled back with a gasp.

Jacob took Cyborgs hat off her head then unzipped her vest and slid it off of her.

Jacob then pushed her down on her back, and slid her pants and panties off.

"C-Cyborg are you sure about t-this?" Jacob asked nervously.

Cyborg nodded as Jacob positioned himself above her.

Jacob trembled as he slowly slid into her.

Cyborg Noodle winced and squinted her eye's shut as Jacob entered her.  
However the pain from the entry ebbed away quickly as he held her and stayed still.

Jacob pulled out, took a choppy breath and thrusted back in.  
He leaned down to quickly kiss Cyborg Noodle as he worked himself into a rhythm.

He moaned as he began to slowly thrust in and out of her.  
She quickly caught his pace, letting instinct and pleasure flow and match his thrusts.

She was gasping out broken versions of his name as her arms wrapped around his back and held him to her.

Her name came from his lips too as he thrusted into her.

Their movements synchronized bringing both of them closer and closer to their orgasms.

_"J-Jacob."_ She gasped.

_"Y-yes my love__?__"_ He asked gasping as well.

_"Nngh...harder..."_ She wrapped her legs around his waste.

Jacob did so and soon he was thrusting in and out of her at a faster pace. Cyborg dug her nails into Jacobs skin and continued to gasp and moan.

Jacob hissed as he climaxed inside of Cyborg Noodle, She followed him through her orgasm as well.

Jacob then collapsed on top of her, laying there trying to catch his breath.

Cyborg just gently stroked his hair and soon the two of them drifted off to sleep.

**Tell me what ya' think! Leave your reviews and I'll continue! Also give some more Ideas on what ya' want to happen in the upcoming sequel for the original story! See Ya'! ;)**


End file.
